


The Gaang's All Here

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five announcements made at Iroh's tea shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gaang's All Here

One:

Iroh simply would not sit down. It seemed to Katara that he had been working on making the tea for hours. If he would just stop, just sit down, so she could finally get out what she had been waiting to tell everyone for weeks.   
Sitting right next to her, Aang was fully aware of his wife’s ever growing agitation. He offered her his hand, which she took and promptly began to squeeze harder than he thought was possible.   
“Hey, um…” Aang began, but he was cut off by a loud “Will everyone just sit down?” from Katara.

It had the intended effect. Everyone sat and turned their attention towards Katara. After what she gauged was the correct amount of suspenseful silence Katara stood, pulling Aang up along with her.

A huge smile spread across her face as she began to speak.  
“Aang and I have a surprise for everyone…”  
She looked towards Aang, and he gave her a reassuring nod. With that, she continued.   
“We’re going to have a baby.”

As everyone absorbed the news, they erupted into a flurry of cheers and congratulations. Suki managed to nearly knock Aang over with a particularly forceful hug.   
Sokka, however, did not seem too pleased about the prospect of becoming an uncle. 

“You what?!”   
He turned towards Aang, pointing his finger so close to the Avatar’s face that it nearly went up his nose.  
“You’re the Avatar, bringer of peace, joy, and fluffy flying monsters. You ARE NOT ‘guy who does things to other people’s sisters’!” 

Aang shrunk back from Sokka and his finger, but could not quite hide the amused look on his face. 

“Well, you know Sokka,” Toph joined in, “he is the last airbender. They have to repopulate somehow.”

Anyone who thought that Sokka could not get more terrifyingly crazed was proven very wrong. His jaw dropped and he shifted his gaze from Aang to his sister, and back at a rate that must have been dizzying. 

“You…ah…you can’t use my sister as a baby airbender factory. That’s insane!” 

Katara had stayed relatively quiet throughout her brother’s little episode. However, at this point she had had just about enough.   
“Sokka! Stop being an idiot and give me a hug.”  
Before he could reply Sokka was wrapped in his sister’s arms. He stiffened a little before returning the embrace.   
“Congratulations Katara.” 

“Hey,” he laughed as they broke apart, “At least now you’ll be able to act like a mother to your actual kid.”   
The combined glares of Katara and Suki were more than enough to silence him. 

 

Two:

The Fire Lord had a particularly hard time sharing news with his friends. Ask him to make a speech to his nation, fine. Make him share something personal with a handful of people and his ability to form full sentences seemed to leave him. 

He cleared his throat and looked into the expectant faces of his friends. 

“So…um, as you know Mai and I…well, Mai is the one who is actually pregnant. But it’s my baby too. So, the point is, she had it.” 

“I knew someone was missing! Mai’s not here! ” Toph exclaimed before being shushed by Katara. 

Zuko faltered, but Aang and Katara were both giving him reassuring looks and motioning for him to go on. 

“Right. So Mai had the baby. A baby girl actually.”

This time it was Sokka who cut him off.   
“Did you name her Honour?”

“Oh, you didn’t!” Toph chimed in

“Well, did you Zuko?” Katara asked with a laugh

“Her name is NOT HONOUR!” 

He turned and stormed out of the room into the back of the shop.

Everyone had the sense to stop laughing. Except for Iroh, that is.   
“Personally, I hope he named her Iroh.” 

Everyone could hear Zuko yell from where he had run off to “That’s a stupid name Uncle!” 

 

Three: 

Sokka had been so sure that everyone would be excited about his news. The response was disappointing, to say the least. 

Zuko was by far the loudest in expressing his disapproval. 

“You know, I really wasn’t kidding about ‘Love Amongst the Dragons’.”

“Come on Zuko. Suki and I saw it. It wasn’t that bad.”   
He looked towards Suki for support, but she refused to meet his eyes. 

He let out a huff of frustration, “Well, I thought it was okay.”

Katara tried her best to be sisterly and supportive, but she couldn’t say she was too pleased with her brother’s news. 

“Couldn’t you have found someone else? Anyone?” 

“There is nothing wrong with the Ember Island Players.” he insisted

“He’s right you know.” Toph voiced her support, “I thought that play they did about us was perfect.”

At these words a look of disgust came across the faces of Aang, Katara and Zuko. 

There was a nervous laugh from Sokka. Everyone could tell just how disappointed and embarrassed he was. 

“I’m sure that anything you write will be wonderful no matter who performs it.” Katara offered. 

“It had better be good if it’s going to top ‘The Boy in the Iceberg’.” Toph chuckled.

“Oh, trust me. It will be. It’s going to be the Ember Island Players as you’ve never seen them before. Sokka style.” 

 

Four: 

“Uh, Iroh, I think there’s something in your robe.” were the first words Sokka said upon arriving at the tea shop. 

Suki simply rolled her eyes and gave Iroh a hug. Shortly, she jumped back with a yelp. 

“Really Iroh, what is that?” she asked, at once curious and a bit worried.

The older man laughed and reached into his robe, pulling out a small ball of red fluff. 

“Is that…” Sokka cautiously poked the creature, trying to figure out just what it was.

“A fire ferret.” Iroh finished. “I call him Li.” 

Li was now struggling to get out of Iroh’s grasp, and when he succeeded in doing so he launched himself at Sokka, clinging onto his shoulder. 

The shrill scream that escaped Sokka’s lips only caused Li to dig his claws in deeper. 

“Stop flailing Sokka!” Suki called, but he wasn’t listening. 

Only when Iroh fetched some fish for his fire ferret to enjoy was Sokka freed. 

Later on, once everyone else had arrived, Iroh made a grand show of presenting his new pet. There were some horribly cutesy sounds from Aang, a “really, Uncle” from Zuko, and some sneezing from Toph. As far away from the creature as possible, Sokka could be heard mumbling about “evil balls of fluff”. 

 

Five:

“The world better get ready for another great earthbender!” Toph proclaimed as she entered Iroh’s tea shop.   
Zuko looked up from the Pai Sho game he was in the middle of losing.   
“What are you talking about?” 

“Clearly Toph has found a way to clone herself.” Sokka answered, as he moved to get a chair for Toph. She made a great show of not needing his help before settling into the chair he had offered. 

“Haha, very clever Sokka. But that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“You must have found someone pretty impressive if you’re admitting they’re great.” Observed Katara

“You’d better believe it princess. But I think they could be just as good as me. And that’s saying something.” 

“C’mon then,” Aang exclaimed, “Tell us who it is!” 

There was a mischievous smirk on Toph’s face as she folded her hands over her stomach and answered “Baby Beifong.” 

Stunned silence was most likely not the response Toph was going for, but it was what she got. 

Katara was the first to speak.   
“Sorry Toph, but uh, how…exactly…um, how…”

“Really, with you and Twinkletoes on kid number three you’d think you guys would know how it’s done.”

“I think what Katara means is, who’s the father?” Zuko clarified. 

Toph blushed, “Well yeah, that makes more sense doesn’t it.” 

“Well, are you gonna answer the question?!”

She shook her head.   
“I think you all are missing the point. I am the greatest earthbender to ever live, and this baby is going to be more amazing than you can imagine.” 

Sokka raised his hand as if seeking permission to ask a question.   
“But…” 

A rock that barely missed Sokka’s head seemed to signal that questions were no longer welcome.   
Not really wanting to incur Toph’s wrath, Sokka decided to turn his attentions to mocking Zuko’s pathetic attempts to beat his uncle at Pai Sho. 

 

And…Cabbages.

Aang came running into the tea shop, right past his group of friends and into the back room. From outside came a loud shout and words that were unmistakably “my cabbages”. 

It was not long before a very angry looking cabbage merchant burst through the doors. 

“Where is he?!” he demanded.

No one responded. 

“I know he’s here. And I swear, if it is the last thing I do, I will make the Avatar pay for what he has done to my cabbages!” 

He turned and stomped out as angrily as he had come in.   
A very embarrassed looking Aang poked his head out from around the corner. 

“Is he gone?” 

Katara sighed. “Aren’t you a little old to be destroying cabbages?” 

The Avatar smiled. “I guess not.”


End file.
